Atração Física
by Lets Wood
Summary: Qnd td parece bem, surgem surpresas q nos levam a ver q o q conta mesmo é a Atração Física!
1. No expresso de Hogwarts

_N.A.:Bom, essa é minha primeira fic e resolvi criar um casal inusitado, são duas pessoas com personalidades muito parecidas mas que ninguém nunca pensou em juntar. Aliás, na minha fic só tem casais bem inesperados. Espero que gostem e que mandem suas rewiews.  
Essa fic está na Harryoteca, um pouco diferente, mas não atualizarei mais lá pq estava tendo dificuldades... Bom, deixa isso pra lá... Espero q gostem!!!_

__  
**No Expresso de Hogwarts**  
  
Era o 6º ano de Hermione e também de Harry e Rony. A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts transcorria absolutamente normal: Harry e Rony disputavam uma partida de xadrez de bruxos enquanto Mione e Gina limitavam-se em assistir, até Gina perguntar:

-Mione, e o Krum?Vc tem visto ele?

-Nos correspondemos por e-mail, mas ele anda muito ocupado por causa dos treinos para o Torneio Intercontinental de Quadribol, até me chamou para assisti-lo, mas é durante o ano letivo e eu não posso perder aulas.

Enquanto Mione explicava a Gina o que é um e-mail, Rony deu xeque- mate em Harry, que não satisfeito, pediu uma revanche. 

-Mas não rolou nadinha entre vcs?- insistiu Gina.

-Não.- mas ao ver que Gina não estava acreditando, completou -Eu não sentia nada pelo Krum, só amizade.Pra falar a verdade, nunca senti nada por ninguém.

-Não é possível!Nem pelo meu irmão?! -No ano passado, cheguei a pensar que sentia algo pelo seu irmão, mas depois percebi que só estava confundindo tudo.

-Quem sabe isso não muda esse ano?! Depois deste comentário, não fizeram mais nada além de dar risinhos, o que fez com que Harry perguntasse a Rony:

-O que deu nessas duas? -Não sei.- respondeu Rony dando de ombros e depois com um sorriso- Xeque- mate.  
  
Chegando em Hogwarts, todos foram direto para o Salão Principal para assistirem à seleção dos novos alunos. Após a seleção, estava uma agitação total, mas de repente, Dumbledore se levantou e todos fizeram silêncio.

-Sejam bem-vindos, sejam todos bem vindos ao novo ano em Hogwarts.Vou ser breve em meus avisos para iniciarmos logo o banquete. Primeiramente, queria notificá-los de que teremos um Baile parecido com o do ano anterior no dia de Natal...  
Parece que esse aviso causou um impacto muito grande sobre os alunos, todos faziam seus comentários e isso causou um grande estardalhaço no Salão Principal.

-...Acalmem-se, ainda terão muito tempo para pensar em quem serão seus pares- o diretor deu uma risadinha abafada e continuou -E o segundo aviso é de que, apesar de só os alunos do 1º ano terem aulas de vôo, poderemos dar aulas extras para aqueles alunos de outros anos que tiverem dificuldades, devido a chegada de um novo professor:Olívio Wood.  
Foi só aí que Mione reparou que Wood (o antigo capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória) se encontrava sentado na mesa dos professores. Ele, que tinha se formado há algum tempo em Hogwarts, agora estava com 21 anos, estava ainda mais bonito.Tinha crescido, ficado mais forte e estava tão encantador com suas vestes azul turquesa que todas as meninas ficaram com os olhos vidrados nele por um instante.

-Mas ele não tinha entrado para o time reserva do Puddlemere United?- perguntou Gina à Mione que, distraída, deu de ombros.

-Estou nessa!- disse Rony animado -Quem sabe tenho chances de entrar no time de Quadribol.

-Conte comigo.- apoiou Harry.

-Nem vou perguntar se Mione vai se inscrever nessa aula, apesar de não gostar de quadribol, ela não vai perder a chance de adicionar mais uma aula ao seu horário.- caçoou Rony.  
Isso fez com que todos rissem, menos Mione, ela estava distraída demais com seus pensamentos para se preocupar com as brincadeiras de Rony. Dumbledore terminou de falar:

-Só tenho mais 2 palavras: Bom Apetite!!!  
Todos se empanturraram e voltaram satisfeitos para seus dormitórios.  
Que Mione tinha atração por professores desde o 2º ano, ninguém tinha dúvidas, mas como nunca reparara em Olívio antes?Afinal, sempre o vira nos treinos de Harry. Mas agora ele estava diferente, tão mais bonito, tão elegante, tão sábio... _"Talvez tenha sido só isso."_ -pensou. _"Só fiquei surpresa com sua nova postura, só isso."_ -pensou ela mentindo para si mesma. _"Mas mesmo assim vou me inscrever, pode ser útil, afinal, nunca fui boa voadora."  
_ Esses pensamentos acompanharam Mione até que a garota pegasse no sono. No dia seguinte, ela, Rony, Gina e Harry (que se inscrevera só para apoiar os amigos, já que voava muito bem) foram se inscrever na aula.De repente surge uma voz por trás deles que diz:

-Alô, Harry!- era Olívio.Mione sentiu um arrepio da cabeça aos pés.

-Olá Olívio!Como vai?- Harry respondeu.

-Bem, e vc?Que bom que vc e seus amigos se interessaram pela minha aula, nem todos fizeram o mesmo. Parece que ninguém gosta muito de voar.- disse ele desapontado. De fato, apenas eles e mais 2 pessoas haviam se matriculado para a aula. -Mas tudo bem, sua presença e de seus amigos me alegram muito.Vcs dois- indicando Rony e Gina -eu conheço, são os irmãos mais novos de Fred e Jorge, mas vc...-e olhou pela primeira vez, encantado, para Mione.

-Meu...meu nome, meu nome é Hermione Granger.- disse ela, corando.

-Muito prazer!Lembro-me de vc, sempre andava com Harry e Rony, sempre estava nos treinos.

-Pois é.- não quis admitir nem para si mesma, mas ficara feliz por ele ter se lembrado dela.

-Bem, agora tenho que ir: aula com o 1º ano.Até logo!

-Até mais tarde.- disseram os quatro em coro.  
Após uma longa aula de Poções, Harry, Rony e Mione desceram para almoçar e, como de costume, sentaram-se perto de Gina. No meio do almoço, Rony comentou:

-Nossa Mione, como vc tá calada hoje!

-E eu acho que sei o porquê.- disse Gina.  
Hermione engasgou com o suco de abóbora que estava tomando. Preocupado, Harry lhe dera uns tapinhas nas costas, mas quando Rony tentara fazer o mesmo, lhe deu tapas tão fortes que a menina caiu do banco.Quando ela se recompôs, pegou a mão de Gina e levou-a correndo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória (Deixando Rony e Harry com cara de paspalho, sem entender nada).  
  
-Unhas de hipogrifo.- disse Mione, quando ela e Gina chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
Quando as duas sentaram-se confortavelmente no sofá em frente à lareira, Gina a acalmou:

-Calma, eu só tenho uma suspeita e mesmo que seja verdade, não vou contar a ninguém.

-Eu sei Gina, confio em vc, mas tive medo de que dissesse algo na frente de Harry e Rony, eles não podem saber!- mas, _"saber de quê?", _pensou Mione, afinal, não sentia nada pelo profº Wood além de profunda admiração.  
Naquele exato momento, a entrada do Salão Comunal se abrira e por ela entrou...Olívio Wood.

-Preciso terminar de almoçar, Mione.- lançando à ela um olhar de "vai nessa, amiga" - Daqui a pouco a gente se encontra.  
Ao dizer isso, Gina saiu e deixou os dois a loucamente, Mione tentou puxar um assunto para que ficasse mais à vontade.  
  
_N.A.:Ai, ai, ai!Que será que vai rolar nessa conversa? _


	2. Um momento à sós

_N.A.:No capítulo a seguir, vcs saberão de tudo que rolou na "conversa a sós" no Salão Comunal.Será que vai rolar uma atração?  
_  
** Um momento a sós  
**  
-O que vc veio fazer no Salão Comunal?Matar saudades?

-É, estava sem fome e resolvi vir pra cá.Tantos momentos bons que eu passei aqui, discutindo sobre quadribol, jogando snap explosivo, rindo das gracinhas dos Gêmeos Weasley...claro que nunca fui popular como eles, gostava mais de me dedicar ao quadribol e aos estudos principalmente, eles diziam que eu era um nerd.

-Que coincidência! - ela pensou alto

-Com vc também é assim?

-É, pra falar a verdade, todos pensam que sou uma C.D.F., quase não tenho amigos por isso, se não fosse pelo Harry e Rony...

-Poxa, mas vc é tão simpática, tão meiga, tão bo...bonita.  
Os dois coraram muito quando ele terminou a frase. Mas por um lado isso fizeram com que se soltassem mais, conversaram, riram, brincaram...  
  
Quando Gina voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, os meninos começaram um interrogatório:

-Porque ela não desceu com vc, Gina?- perguntou Rony, preocupado.

-Ela está melhor?-insistiu Harry, já nervoso com o mistério de Gina.- Desembucha, Gina!

-Parem já vcs dois!Ela está bem, só está sem fome.

-O que vc descobriu? - Rony perguntou curioso

-Nada, ela só está calada assim porque...porque...porque está ansiosa para o começo das aulas de vôo. Afinal, ela não voa muito bem e tem medo de fazer um vexame, é só isso. Vcs sabem como a Mione é, né?!- Gina disfarçou

-Bah, mulheres!Quem as entende?- reclamou Rony- Vamos lá e falar a ela pra não se preocupar, Harry.

-É, vamos, ela deve estar na Sala Comunal.

-NÃO!Não vai lá, não!Er..que..bem, ela vai ficar uma fera se descobrir que falei isso pra vcs!

-Deixa pra lá então, porque a última coisa que eu quero é aturar a Mione de TPM. - O comentário de Rony fez os três rirem muito.  
  
Quando se passara quase uma hora de conversa e risos, Olívio disse:

-Bom, é melhor irmos. A aula de vôo de vcs começa em dez minutos, vamos?!- e estendeu o braço para Mione acompanhá-lo. _"Ele é tão cavalheiro, tão gentil, tão divertido, ops Mione, vc se apaixonou pelo profº Wood!Ah não!"_ (Esse é o pensamento de Mione enquanto caminhava ao lado de Olívio.)  
Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Harry, Rony, Gina e os outros dois alunos ainda não haviam chegado, de modo que eles ficaram sozinhos. E Olívio falou, pra quebrar o gelo:

-Foi muito agradável nossa conversa, Hermione, espero que possamos ter outras iguais ou melhores, se é que isso é possível!

-Claro, mas não me chame de Hermione, profº Wood, meus amigos me chamam de Mione.

-Eu te chamo de Mione se vc me chamar só de Olívio, Combinado?

-Combinado!-E os dois caíram na risada.  
Riram tanto que, quando se deram conta, seus rostos estavam apenas a meio palmo de distância um do outro, ele pôs as duas mãos no rosto de Mione e então... Chegou um aluno da Lufa-Lufa para a aula.

-Vou pegar as vassouras- disfarçou Olívio, sem graça. _"Ela é tão linda, tão meiga, tão divertida... ah não Olívio, vc se apaixonou pela Mione!E agora?O que vou fazer?Tenho que conversar sobre isso com alguém, mas quem?...Harry!É, o Harry é amigo dela e além do mais ele é confiável!É o que vou fazer, conversar com Harry!"_ – (Esse é o pensamento de Olívio).Mione era sua aluna, e se Dumbledore o despedisse?Afinal, precisava do emprego, perdera seu pai e o salário que sua mãe ganhava trabalhando na loja Floreios & Borrões não era o suficiente para sustentá- los. _"Tenho que pensar muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa."  
_  
Gina abordou Mione e a afastou do resto do grupo. -E aí?O que aconteceu?

-Como assim "o que aconteceu", Gina?Não aconteceu nada!

-Não acredito, vcs nem ao menos conversaram?  
Mione contou tudo o que acontecera para Gina, afinal, confiava na amiga. Gina deu gritinhos excitados quando Mione contou sobre o "quase beijo" e se irritou: -Tô até com raiva do garoto da Lufa-Lufa!

-E nós podemos saber porquê, Gina?- falou Rony, surpreso, ao lado de Harry.

-Por nada. E vamos logo, o Profº Wood está vindo.  
A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas a não ser pela "pequena" queda do garoto da Lufa-Lufa que foi levado para a ala hospitalar pela garota da Corvinal, e também pelos tímidos olhares que Hermione lançava para Olívio e vice-versa.

-Eu queria muito saber porque Gina e Hermione estão tão misteriosas.- disse Rony para Harry quase sussurrando para não ser ouvido pelo professor.  
Quando a aula finalmente acabou, Olívio chamou Harry num canto. Esperou que todos fossem embora e começou a falar meio nervoso:

-Harry, preciso desabafar sobre uma coisa que está me deixando muito preocupado, mas só confio em vc!

-Então pode contar, Olívio, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Harry curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-...

-Pode contar Wood, juro que não conto a ninguém!  
Olívio hesitou muito até que falou muito rápido: -Me apaixonei pela Hermione!  
  
_ N.A.: O legal deste capítulo é que mostra o pensamento que cada um tem sobre o outro.No próximo capítulo, aparecerá um caso para Rony.Não percam! _


	3. Kimberly Houston

**Kimberly Houstoun  
**  
-Perdão, o que disse?- Harry não estava acreditando.

-Sei que é difícil acreditar, eu mesmo demorei a perceber. EUMEAPAIXONEIPELAMIONE!-estava quase gritando, por isso abaixou a voz para não ser ouvido

- Mas não sei o que faço, afinal, ela é minha aluna.  
  
Enquanto isso, Rony, Mione e Gina estavam jantando:

-Que será que o Wood quer com Harry?- não se conteve Rony.

-Porque será que vc é tão enxerido?- retrucou Gina. Rony corou e voltou sua atenção ao prato enquanto Mione sussurrava para Gina: -Eu também queria saber o que Olívio tanto fala com Harry. Será que ele percebeu que gosto dele e foi falar para o Harry para ele fazer eu me tocar?Ai, não acredito!Que vergonha Gina!

-E agora, Harry? 

-Não sei Wood, é complicado, vc quer que eu fale com a Mione?

-NÃO!Não, eu morreria de vergonha!

-Bom, pense bem no que quer fazer, mas vamos entrar pois já estou congelando e temos que jantar.

-Ok!Depois conversamos melhor. - e os dois rumaram para o Salão Principal.  
  
-Com licença, vc...vc é Ronald Weasley da Grifinória, certo?- era a garota da corvinal da aula de vôo. Olhos azuis, cabelos negros e lisos, bonita mas meio espalhafatosa. Rony olhou confuso para Gina e Mione e depois para a garota e disse: -Sim, sou eu e vc...

-Ah, desculpe, como sou idiota, meu nome é Kimberly Houston, sou da Corvinal.

-É, percebi.- olhando para o brasão da Corvinal nas vestes da garota.

-Ah, é claro!- reparando no próprio brasão -Bem, é porque eu tive que...tive que sair um pouco mais cedo da aula, er..., o "pequeno" acidente com meu amigo Ernie, o Ernesto Macmillan da Lufa-lufa...

-Ele está bem?- perguntou Mione fingindo preocupação.

-Ahn?Ah sim, sim ele está bem, Madame Pomfrey fez um bom trabalho. Mas, er...bem, perdi o final da aula e queria saber se...se ele ensinou alguma coisa importante, Ronald.

-Não, ele apenas deixou a gente praticando. Escuta, me chama de Rony, ok?

-Ah, claro Ronal...Rony!Pode me chamar de Kim.

-Certo Kim. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, não...,era só, obrigada Rony, tchau meninas, até mais!

Quando ela estava longe o suficiente, Mione riu-se de Rony: -Er...ah, bem Rony, ahn...- Mione e Gina caíram na risada enquanto tentavam imitar o nervosismo de Kim.

-Calem a boca!- ele até que achara Kim bem bonitinha.  
Eles estavam discutindo quando Harry chegou.

-Há, há, há, há- Gina e Mione ainda riam sem parar- Harry vc perdeu!Tinha uma garota inventando uma desculpa para falar com o Rony!

-Ah, fiquem quie...Harry, vc parece preocupado, o que Wood queria com vc?

-Ahn?Nada não Rony. Queria falar sobre quadribol.-Harry forçou um sorriso.- Sabe como é o Wood, né?!  
O que Harry disse trouxera tranqüilidade a Mione, enfim, ele não descobrira."Será?"  
  
O tempo foi passando, as aulas de vôo eram as mais divertidas na opinião de Hermione. Ela conversava com Wood, ria com ele, sem falar nas olhadas que eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Para Rony também parecia ser a melhor aula, afinal, andava criando intimidade com "Kim".- muito rápido, na opinião de Mione. Era tão bom pra eles que quase sempre ficavam até depois da hora no campo, o que obrigava Harry e Gina a irem jantar sozinhos. Durante um desses jantares, às vésperas do Dia das Bruxas, Harry decidiu contar a Gina o que Olívio lhe contara. _"Afinal_- pensou ele _-ela é a melhor amiga de Mione, pode ajudar."_

-Gina, vc é a melhor amiga de Mione, certo?

-Acho que sim.

-E ela te conta tudo, não é?

-É- disse Gina e depois, com uma ponta de tristeza, perguntou -vc quer saber se tem chances com ela?É isso?

-"bvio que não!- respondeu Harry logo, para o alívio de Gina - É pq Olívio me contou uma coisa.  
_"Ah não!Será que Mione estava certa?Será que Wood descobriu e não quer nada com ela?"_ -Que tipo de coisa?

-Promete não contar a ninguém?

-Claro que não vou contar, Harry!- ela já estava nervosa -Conta logo!

-Olívio é apaixonado pela Mione.

-Quê?- Gina nem pôde acreditar.

-É isso aí!Sabe se ele tem chances com a Mione?

-Olha, se Mione sabe que te contei isso, ela é capaz de me estuporar, mas dane-se, é pro bem dela...

-Nossa Gina, vc tá tão mudada, tá até falando diferente!  
Gina corou quando se deu conta de como falou com Harry, corou tanto que Harry sentiu o calor saindo de seu corpo.

-Bem, isso não importa, pelo menos não agora. Mione AMA o Profº Wood.

-Peraí, o que é que vc disse?

-É, ela me contou.

-Quem te contou o quê, Gina?- falou uma voz familiar atrás dela.  
Gina gelou.Era Mione. -A ...a ...a ... Kim...me contou que...que...gosta do Rony. É, do Rony!

-É, nós estávamos falando sobre o casinho deles, né Gina?!- Harry cutucou a perna da garota por debaixo da mesa para ela confirmar.

-Pois é!  
Mione estava tão distraída conversando com Olívio que nem reparou na mentira deslavada dos dois. Harry deu uma piscadela meio marota para Gina que fez com que as pernas da garota virassem gelatina.  
  
_ N.A.:É, a "amizade" de Mione e Olívio anda se fortalecendo a cada dia...Mas será que vai ficar só nisso mesmo?Ao que tudo indica, eles já tem a ajuda de um casalzinho de cupidos muito fofo. Mas, no próximo capítulo, Harry perceberá que talvez seja ele que está precisando de um cupido. Não percam! _


End file.
